


Monthly Girls Host Club

by jayru128



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 月刊少女野崎くん | Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayru128/pseuds/jayru128
Summary: A crack fic that happened because I was tired of waiting for season 2. The Nozaki gang visit Ouran Academy on the recommendation of Nozaki's editor for manga references. They happen upon the host club and shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Monthly Girls Host Club

Nozaki squints as he points his camera at the highest spires of Ouran Academy. 

His editor had suggested he come here for references for the newest chapter of his manga. He'd thought it was a good idea at the time. He just didn't understand why everyone, and that meant everyone, had to follow him. 

"Man, what a view! Sure is a change of pace from our old dump of a school, huh Waka!" Seo playfully hits Wakamatsu, who winces. "Seo senpai, not so hard please. I'm still all sore from basketball practice." 

"Nonsense! It'll just toughen you up for the real games. Our basketball team's never been better." Seo laughs obnoxiously. 

Wakamatsu is giving Nozaki a pleading look that said,  _ help me.  _ "Seo senpai, you're not even part of the basketball team." 

"What, I totally am! I get asked to help you all the time! Not my fault that such a talented senpai is recognized in so many fields. It may not be official, but I'm totally an honorary member." 

Wakamatsu gives up and resigns himself to his fate. 

Hori mutters, "I hear there's a lot of famous clubs at this school. Wonder how they compare to our Kashima?" 

And there's Hori, never shutting up about Kashima. Nozaki got pride in a colleague's skills, he just didn't understand why Hori was so insistent on rubbing it in everyone's face while simultaneously being beleaguered by the results of her excessive flirtatiousness. He takes a look at the rest of their group. 

Sakura is glued to him, enviously looking at the female students. "Nozaki, Nozaki! Don't you think those uniforms would be fun to draw?" 

"Might be nice for references, sure." 

"Nozaki! Isn't it possible to have fun without everything being about your manga?" Sakura pouts. 

Nozaki shrugs. "Manga is fun. And aren't you the one that mentioned drawing in the first place?" 

Sakura flushes. "Aw, forget it!" 

Mikoshiba looks dazzled by all the rich surroundings. "Mayu, Mayu! Look at that fountain! And those statues! And that expensive looking vase! They have horses here!" 

Mayu gives a noncommittal nod to each of Mikoshiba's inquiries. Nozaki doesn't know if he's actually listening. Well, as long as Mikoshiba's happy. He's a real pain when he's sulking. 

Not that it's too hard to bring him out of one of those slumps. Once you've spent enough time with Mikoshiba, you knew the tricks to bring him back to his usual self. It was just a quirk at this point - sometimes troublesome, but easily manipulated. 

Once they enter the building, Nozaki notices a large crowd flocking around one of the spare music rooms. Music Room 3… what could be so special about another music room? As they continue through the halls of Ouran Academy, Nozaki sees that besides the occasional curious glance, the rich students seemed to pay them no mind. Places like the library were full of gossiping students, laughing and generally not doing much with their free time. Nozaki wondered what the hell they did in their leisure. Did they study at all? They hardly seemed to need to, considering how many took for granted their inheritance and status as heirs of the greatest corporations, politicians, and royalty of the world. Nozaki couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. 

Sakura suddenly stops, bumping into Nozaki. "Nozaki, did you know that it's possible to attend this school on a scholarship? I hear it was big news when a commoner like us got accepted here! Must have been super smart. I wonder if we could meet them." 

"Huh, have you been interested in this school for awhile, Sakura? Just earlier you were mentioning the uniforms too. Do you perhaps want to go here?" Nozaki's heart skips a beat. If Sakura didn't attend Roman Academy anymore, how would she be his manga assistant? What if she lost interest in manga altogether after getting a taste of the affluent life? He had to stop her!

"Huh? Oh, no, I could never leave Roman Academy! I've made so many friends there, and I could never leave my friends and family. Besides, I'm neither smart nor rich enough to attend. And anyway, there's only one person I would follow anywhere." The last part falls to a whisper under her breath as Sakura heaves a resigned sigh. 

"What was that?" Nozaki strains to hear Sakura as the hall is suddenly filled with the excited shrieking of female Ouran students crowding the entrance of music room 3. 

"Hm? Nothing! I didn't say anything! Just muttering something to myself, hahaha!" Sakura shrinks, not wanting to get her hopes up again only to be inevitably disappointed as she always was. Just how oblivious could he be? 

"Right." Nozaki doesn't seem entirely convinced but he holds his camera at the ready. "There must be something unusual in this room for so many of these high school girls to be excited. We should head in. It'd be good getting into the mindset of my target audience." 

The door opens and the visitors from Roman Academy are temporarily blinded and showered with rose petals as a chorus of voices exclaim, "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" 

Hori stares. The room is filled with girls being fawned over by a bunch of high school boys in what appeared to be elaborate prince outfits. It was the very picture of absolute decadence and temptation. Still, no one here was as attractive as Kashima. If she was here, she'd show all these rich boys who was really the master of flirtation. 

"My, I didn't expect all these new guests. Welcome, welcome to our host club. People of all backgrounds and genders are welcome to our little home of wonder and beauty. Please, why don't you sit and make yourselves at home? We have a great assortment of tea, cakes, and all sorts of stories, or a listening ear if that's what you prefer." Tamaki grabs Sakura by the hand and winks, sweeping her off her feet. "What's a princess like you doing in a place like this? Want to be waited hand and foot by one of our wonderful hosts? I can't blame you for wanting to be absolutely spoiled ma cherie." 

"I - I!" Sakura looks about frantically. "My heart's already taken, I'm sorry!" 

Tamaki looks a bit crestfallen, but recovers quickly. "Then is it some advice if you want, my dear? I'm sure a beautiful maiden like you has her fair share of troubles. I can tell you have a troubled soul, rife with unrequited longing." 

Sakura gapes. "How did you know?" 

Before Tamaki can continue, Nozaki feels a bit of irritation, though he isn't entirely sure why. He coughs. "Excuse me, Mr. - "

"Suoh! Tamaki Suoh! But please, call me King. Many of the ladies here do." Tamaki spins dramatically and bows. "How do you do?" 

"Alright then, Mr. Suoh, can you tell me exactly what this is all about?" Nozaki motions vaguely to all the gaudy decorations and set up, thinking  _ dear lord, where would you even begin to draw all this?  _

"Certainly! And please, call me Tamaki. Mr. Suoh is my father." He beams a brilliant smile that would have melted any girl's heart but for Nozaki only conjured the thought  _ he'd make a great artistic reference. He's a total bishounen.  _

"The great Ouran High School Host Club is a tradition that started out in my very own brilliant mind as a place for the students of Ouran Academy - and guests!" - he adds hastily - "with too much time on their hands to spend with a series of handsome hosts that suit their preferences and will treat their every need and desire. For just a small period of time, you can experience perfection and art that can't be found anywhere else." 

"And you, young lady? Could there be anyone here who interests you?" Tamaki holds one of Seo's hands to his face, kissing the back of her palm. Wakamatsu looks scandalized. 

Seo slaps Tamaki's hand away. "This place is a total freak show. Though, I wouldn't mind if Waka wore one of those cosplay dohickeys you seem to be role playing as." 

Tamaki sulks in a corner. Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "I think that could be easily arranged. Hikaru? Kaoru? Why don't you show our guests to the changing rooms?" 

The twins grin and drag the protesting Mikoshiba, Mayu, and Wakamatsu to the back of the music room where curtains were drawn up. Mori silently escorts Sakura and Seo to their own room where extra female dress uniforms are prepared. As they change, Kyoya remarks to the waiting Hori and Nozaki, "You might be wondering why I'm not asking you two to be hosts. Well, I have my reasons. You see, I do a background check on everyone entering the academy. As heir of the Ootori Corporation, I have access to the greatest information gathering network in the world, so there's no use trying to hide anything from me. Ms. Yumeno Sakiko, I take it? You've come here to find references for your famous doujin turned best selling manga - Tomoda's School Life. And you, Mr. Masayuki Hori. Ever since you arrived here, you've been comparing our skills to your very own Kashima Yuu. But don't worry, you'll be able to see her display her talents here soon enough. I've already called her over." 

Kyoya gives Hori a smug look, who's frozen in dumb shock. "Now you may ask, why would I ever jeopardize the standards and quality we hold ourselves to in a club like ours by inviting outsiders like you? Tamaki, the dear fool, may be the uncontested king and official president of this club and have all these idealizations, but at its core, this club is for profit. And I think we could all use a change of pace. Some friendly competition would do wonders for our motivation and monetary gain." He snaps his fingers and the Hitachiin twins come to drag Hori and Nozaki into the fitting rooms as well. "Now, you two won't do as hosts, but I don't want you to feel out of place. Please, try to enjoy yourselves. And Mr. Nozaki? I'm sure our manager would love to have a nice long chat with you." The door closes with an ominous clang and Nozaki and Hori shiver. This Kyoya Ootori would be an awful person to get on the bad side of. They had the feeling that if they ever wronged someone like him he’d send them off to a completely unknown location where they’d never be found again. And he’d do it with a completely placid, nondescript smile on his face. 

Hani jumps up and down at the thrilling prospect of new hosts. “Haru-chan, Haru-chan! I hear they’re commoners like you!” 

“Huh.” Haruhi wonders at this new development. “Does Kyoya have them working off a debt too?” 

“Nope! I hear they’re just visiting! But apparently one of them hasn’t arrived yet and their skills could rival that of Tamaki!” Hani hugs Usa-chan to his chest and beams proudly. 

Haruhi nods thoughtfully. “I’d like to see that.” 

Kashima enters and waves at Hori. “Yo, senpai! A voice on the phone told me to come here, saying that you and Sakura and the rest of the gang are here. Said it would be in my best interest to come and participate in whatever activities they’re holding.” Kashima looks around. “Man, what a fancy school! I wouldn’t mind going somewhere like this. What exactly are we doing? Are we doing a play? Looks like everyone’s changed but me.” 

Tamaki slides over to greet Kashima. “So this is the famed prince of Roman Academy. It’s a pleasure to meet another gorgeous human specimen who is a gift to this dirty, dishonest world. No prince can compare to a king, of course, but nonetheless, it is an honor to meet you, my lord.” Tamaki takes Kashima’s hand and notices her skirt. “Ah, are you perhaps a crossdresser? We have another member in our ranks who’s predisposed to that habit, but we’d never shame anyone for their identity or presentation. Adds a nice variety to what we call everyday life, non?” 

Kashima blinks. “Actually, I’m a girl. And also?” Kashima flashes a blinding smile. “They call you a king? Clearly you haven’t met someone of my caliber.” She catches a girl who was about to drop their tea. “Are you unharmed my princess? It’d truly be a shame if anything should mar your pretty face.”

The girl flushes, caught between both Kashima and Tamaki. “I-I!” She stutters. “I want to choose him as my host!” She points at Kashima. Kashima gives Tamaki a pitying look. “Looks like your rule is already over, king.” 

Tamaki sputters. “I didn't even get to introduce myself, and they’re already taking my place?” Tamaki goes back to his corner to sulk. Haruhi can barely stifle her laughter and the twins join in, cackling hysterically. 

Mori finally escorts Kashima to the changing room, and she chooses to wear an extra prince's outfit. Girls flock her as they had at Roman Academy, gazing adoringly. 

Mikoshiba is still flustered, but knows a challenge when he sees one. "I could do that!" He coughs and makes a dramatic pose. "Of all the works of art in an illustrious academy like ours, I think you're my favorite, sweetheart." He extends a hand to one of the girls in front of him and cups her face with his hand. 

The girl looks like she might faint. The other girls groan enviously. Mikoshiba's face grows hot as he realizes what he had just done. "I! Don't look at me!" He takes his hand back and covers his face, blushing furiously. The girls are confused at first, but then cheer at the novelty of it all. A male tsundere! What a concept! 

Mayu looks annoyed. "Stop embarrassing yourself in front of these girls. You know you're mine." He sits close to Mikoshiba. Even more girls come to watch this new display as Mikoshiba stutters and shakes with every new advance but is noticeably calmer when Mayu is around. 

Hikaru and Kaoru yawn. "I think they're sort of stealing your gimmick, Hani and Mori senpai."

Mori shrugs. "Kyoya says it's fine since it isn't permanent. Besides, we still have our regular customers." 

Hani pays no mind as he consumes a mountain of cake. 

Haruhi sits with Sakura. "Chaotic, right? I'm sorry, the club can be really rowdy when it comes to newcomers." She pours Sakura a cup of tea. "I'm not sure why Tamaki senpai thought it'd be best for me to serve you, but I'll do the best I can. I think it might be because he's distracted and jealous of how successful the new prince is already." 

Sakura takes a sip. "You somehow seem different from the others." 

Haruhi stiffens. "What exactly do you mean?" 

"I mean, you seem a lot more down-to-earth. More sensible, maybe." 

Haruhi relaxes. "Ah, that's what you meant. Yeah, I'm actually a commoner like you guys. I got in through a scholarship. I came here to study, unlike these rich fools." Haruhi rolls her eyes at the host club's antics, but Sakura can tell Haruhi doesn't seriously mean it. 

"Then how did you get roped into the host club?" Sakura asks. 

Haruhi sighs. "I was looking for a room to study when I stumbled into this music room. I was so overwhelmed by everything going on I accidentally broke an expensive Renaissance vase worth eight million yen, and Kyoya expects me to work as a host to pay it off. I was originally just supposed to be some kind of errand boy, but I guess Tamaki saw some potential in me." 

Haruhi points at Sakura. "You know, you're lucky to have a normal high school life. The moment I got here, the host club pestered me so much about being a commoner, it's unbelievable how far removed they are from regular everyday life. The day I brought in instant coffee they just about went insane." Haruhi sighs. "Still, I suppose there is some fun to be had when I'm doing club duties. I don't mind talking to people like this, and going places I've never been can be quite illuminating actually." Haruhi smiles. "Enough about me though, why don't you talk about yourself, Chiyo-san?" 

"No need to be so formal, Haruhi-chan! You can just call me Sakura. And I think I get it now. You're a girl pretending to be a host!" 

Haruhi's eyes widen and she covers Sakura's mouth. "Not so loud! The club visitors aren't supposed to know, or I'll have hell to pay. Literally, Kyoya's a total demon." She stuffs some cake in Sakura's mouth. "Keep this a secret for me, please! I personally don't care what people see me as, but Kyoya doesn't think it's wise for anyone here to know that I'm a girl. And the other club members can be rather… overprotective. Pretend you've forgotten or don't know anything about it. I don't want any harm to come to you or your friends." 

Haruhi sits back down. "Not that much will really happen, but it'd be a big inconvenience for me. I'd have to talk the club members out of doing anything drastic, considering the last time someone found out, Kyoya threatened them and the twins tried to forcibly induce amnesia. Tamaki was inconsolable for hours on end. I swear, sometimes it seems like I'm the only reasonable person around here." 

Sakura swallows and Haruhi relaxes again. "Although if anyone knows, I suppose it's fine if it's you. I get the feeling you're the kind of person who wouldn't confess something like that publicly." 

Sakura's many botched attempts at confessing to Nozaki cross her mind. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Despite the sweet cake she had just eaten, she somehow feels bitter. 

"So there's someone you like isn't there? You probably came with them. After some time hosting, I think I can tell. It's probably him, right?" Haruhi subtly hints at Nozaki, who's being grilled by Renge. 

Sakura's about to nod and ask How did you know? but upon seeing Renge she exclaims, "Who is that?" Sakura feels jealous. That rich girl better not think about taking Nozaki from her. 

Haruhi laughs at Sakura's reaction. "Relax, that's just our manager Renge. She has more interest in watching other people's relationships than pursuing an actual relationship at the moment. After all, she tried to give us all new personality types just based on our looks after being obsessed with this one game, and Kyoya cured her of that notion rather quickly. A good lesson: don't cross or irritate Kyoya. The only person he might tolerate that from is Tamaki, and even that's a thin line. We've never seen him really, truly angry, and none of us want to." 

Haruhi looks at Sakura. "Listen, there's no real need to worry about anyone falling in love here. Hosting is strictly professional, even if it is a school club. That includes all the girls here. It's fine for them to have a preference, but if they start being troublesome about it, they'll get a warning. I rarely see anyone get multiple warnings, and worst case scenario, they aren't allowed back here. If it'll make you feel better, we can listen in on what they're saying, and I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about." 

Haruhi motions Sakura over and they walk closer to the pair talking. 

"You're Yumeno Sakiko? I should have realized! That someone who could write such a passionate high school love story like Let's Fall in Love and Tomoda's School Life would be a high school boy himself! What a noble undertaking!" Renge shakes his hand furiously. "May I have an autograph? I'm your biggest fan!" 

Sakura vanishes and appears beside Nozaki. "I'm his assistant. I'd appreciate it if you didn't bother Nozaki." 

"Oh, Sakura." Nozaki is completely blind to what Sakura is implying. "Meet Renge! She's a longtime fan of my work! Why don't I take a picture of you two, so I can use you as a character for my manga?" 

"You would?" Renge says, ecstatic. Sakura is less enthused but she lets Nozaki take the photo. 

"You know, the moment I laid eyes on your work, I was in love with all the characters. They all just felt so real, complex, and lifelike. Can I ask you what your process is like?" Renge says, her eyes shining. 

"Sure!" Now that Nozaki started talking about his manga, Sakura was almost certain he wouldn't stop for the rest of the day. "Many of the characters are based on my own friends and experiences, and they help me a lot during deadlines and preparing scenarios. I wouldn't be able to do anything without them! And my editor Ken-san is amazing! He's the one that suggested visiting here and - " 

Nozaki continues to ramble. Sakura sighs. Haruhi was right. Even if anyone did happen to like Nozaki, they'd be turned off once they got him talking about his own manga. He was totally oblivious to what anyone else thought. And at least Renge didn't seem to be bored. 

Wakamatsu is uncomfortable. He wasn't comfortable with girls anyway, mostly because of Seo, and now they kept multiplying around him. Not to mention, this tight outfit… He picks on the sleeve and struggles to think about anything to talk about. Come on, what would Nozaki do? 

Wakamatsu tentatively spouts some quotes from Nozaki's manga. The host club girls gasp and applaud Wakamatsu's lines. Encouraged, he keeps going until Seo taps him on the shoulder. 

"Waka, I'm bored here! There's nothing to do here but eat tea and cake and chat up guys. This stuff's weird. Why can't we play basketball?" 

"Oh, I think there's a basketball court somewhere on the grounds!" says one of the girls, looking at Wakamatsu. 

Wakamatsu freezes. "Oh no, I don't think that's necessary." 

"A genuine basketball player, huh? I'd like to see that!" chimes another girl. 

"An athlete! That must be why your muscles are so toned!" says another. 

Wakamatsu's flattered but panicky at the thought of facing Seo in another basketball match. "Thanks, but I couldn't possibly leave all of you here to have a match, could I? Besides, we don't even have enough players - " 

Sensing Wakamatsu's desperation, the twins materialize. "Oh? But we could go outside. Some fresh air would be nice, wouldn't it Hikaru?" 

"I think it would, Kaoru. And the ladies could join us outside to watch." 

"And none of us are a total slouch when it comes to exercise. It would all do us some good." 

Hikaru and Kaoru grin deviously. Wakamatsu pleads, "Please, I really don't want to do basketball here! Don't make me!" 

"Do you not like basketball?" 

"Or are you not good at it?" 

"Are we not good enough?" The girls seem disappointed. 

"Well, no, it's not that! But I couldn't possibly trouble - " 

The twins cut Wakamatsu off. "Oh, it'd be no trouble at all. We'd just have to let King know, and he can arrange everything for us." There's a devilish twinkle in their eyes. Wakamatsu feels like they already have him beaten. They were just like Seo. But almost worse. 

But Hikaru and Kaoru aren't done having their fun. "But since you seem so insistent on not wanting to play with us, we'll give you a fighting chance. Why don't we play the Which one is Hikaru game?" 

Seo watches and cheers as Wakamatsu inevitably loses and everyone in the host club room change to go outside. All the guys are now wearing basketball uniforms with the exception of Kyoya and Haruhi. When asked about it, Kyoya said, "Well, someone has to record the match for the ladies. I could probably sell it for a good profit later. And Haruhi has a delicate constitution. He'll be sitting this one out." Haruhi gives Kyoya a dirty look, but doesn't object. Kashima and Hori also sit out, saying they had a drama club performance soon, and couldn't risk getting injured. Kashima’s almost attracting more attention than the match itself and Hori’s yelling at her for it. Nozaki tries to get out of the match by using his manga as an excuse but Sakura, Renge, and Wakamatsu persuade him to stay. Seo insists on being the only opposing player, and Wakamatsu's extremely reluctant to enter the court. 

"Are you really sure all of you want to do this?" Wakamatsu asks helplessly. 

Tamaki winks. "Why of course, as gentlemen, we are obligated to do everything we can to please the ladies. And if that involves a light sweat, so be it! I'm only worried about this flower, wanting to play alone against us." Tamaki tries again to touch Seo, but she pushes him away. 

Undeterred, Tamaki continues with his speech. "Now, men, let's all have a good match. We'll play easy against you, kitten." 

Wakamatsu groans. Mikoshiba's nervous about being forced to do physical activity as a closet otaku but it couldn't be too hard, right? It would just be like a scene in one of his visual novels. Piece of cake. 

In the next several minutes, Seo has almost all of them completely knocked out. Tamaki and the twins shudder at Seo's vulgarity and obvious infractions against the rules. Mayu voluntarily got hit and is sitting out. Nozaki cited that an injury to his hand would be detrimental to his manga so he also left the game early, much to Sakura and Renge's disappointment and Wakamatsu's dismay. Mikoshiba's still standing and he doesn't know how. He'd just been avoiding the ball the entire time, and somehow this seemed to be working. 

"Duck and cover!" Wakamatsu shouts. "She's coming!" 

Seo laughs maniacally, running straight at Wakamatsu. He closes his eyes. Please let this not hurt too much. 

"Mitsukuni." Mori thinks of defending Hani but decides against it when he sees the determined look in his eye. 

Hani tackles Seo who wasn't expecting something like this from someone so small. She falls. 

"No more basketball playing for you! You've been playing really mean!" Hani cries out. 

Instead of reacting with some sort of apology or regret for her behavior like Hani expected, Seo laughs. "Again, again! You're not as boring as I thought!" She jumps back up and assumes a fighting stance, only to be knocked down again. 

Mori grunts. This isn't what he thought would happen either, but if Hani really wanted to…. He brings out some martial arts equipment. 

Upon seeing judo, Mayu's interest is piqued and he decides to do his own drills, checking to see if Mikoshiba notices his skills. 

Mikoshiba's martial arts practice isn't going nearly as well as it would be in one of his visual novels either. Mikoshiba pants. "You're really good at this Mayu! Really reminds me of this artist I like!" 

Mayu shrugs. He's probably talking about him, right? He was the only person he knew who drew manga style art of judo moves and stances. He gives him a thumbs up. 

Haruhi calls the match, if you could really call it that. She gives Mikoshiba a bottle of water. "You did good out there! Not many people seemed to notice you, but I could tell you were trying your best." She smiles and Mikoshiba feels great affection toward this person who was suddenly complimenting him. 

"Aw, you're probably not so bad yourself! It's too bad you couldn't play with the rest of us guys, huh? Along with that glasses guy. What's your name?" 

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. But you can just call me Haruhi. I'm the 'natural' type, whatever that means." She sits down next to him. "I think it just means I tend to make people feel at ease. I don't really put on an act or any airs since this is who I really am." 

"Well Haruhi, it's nice to meetcha! Tell me, do you like anime?" Mikoshiba eagerly waits for their response. They seemed like someone who'd have some kind of secret, so they were probably a closet otaku like him. 

Unfortunately Mikoshiba's disappointed on that front. "I don't watch much anime, but I know Renge does. You could probably talk to her a lot about that."

"N-never mind that then!" Mikoshiba feels embarrassed about his misjudgment and curses internally for outing himself this early. He looks for another topic. "Ah, as a host, you must have a type of girl you like, right? Any stories?" 

Haruhi thinks. "I don't particularly care about gender or appearance as long as someone has a good heart and the will to be the best they can be. But I suppose out of the people that came with you…. Maybe Sakura? She has cute hair ribbons, and we had a nice talk earlier. Of course, I know she has it bad for Nozaki, but she's cute." Haruhi shrugs. 

Mikoshiba feels the urge to ask for advice. "Hey, how do you approach girls?" 

"Tamaki's the best at attracting girls, I'd say. Both you and your prince seem to have that down. But my strategy is just to let them come to me. I'm not usually anyone's first choice, but I listen carefully and give straightforward advice. Let girls talk about what they like, and offer your insight from time to time. Try to understand their hobbies. I've gotten some regular requests that way. But it's different for everyone. I'd say, just be your most honest self. And there'll always be someone that appreciates that." 

Mikoshiba wants to hug Haruhi. He was nice, and really cool. If he was a girl, Haruhi'd totally be the kind of guy he'd be into. He inches closer. Right before he could embrace her, Haruhi managed to stop him from completely putting his arms around her, but he felt enough to realize,  _ ah. _

Mikoshiba scoots away and blushes. Haruhi puts a finger to her lips. "Keep quiet, ok? This isn't even the worst way I've been found out. But you're a good guy, Mikoshiba. Remember that." 

"S-sure." Mikoshiba reverts back to his awkward self and finds Mayu. Surely he couldn't have any weird secrets like the rest, right? 

The Nozaki gang spend the rest of the day coming up with plenty more manga references and ideas during their day at Ouran Academy. As they walk back home, Kashima excitedly talks to Hori about how she invited Tamaki and the rest to their next big drama performance, and Wakamatsu bemoans how there's no girl quite like Lorelei, even in a big prestigious school like Ouran. Seo has a knowing smirk. 

Mayu's been invited to occasionally spar with both Hani and Mori, and Seo received the Hitachiin twins' numbers for when they all wanted to pull more pranks and mischief together. Mikoshiba thought he'd take Renge up on that offer to go to various conventions together. That sounded fun. And he could visit and invite Mayu. 

Sakura thinks about what Haruhi told her and taps Nozaki. "Nozaki, Nozaki! What was your favorite part of today?" 

Nozaki lifts his camera. "I think I came up with a lot of new manga ideas I think my readers would like." He seems proud. 

"Mm, Nozaki, I meant like what was the most fun part of today? Not related to manga." Sakura pouts. 

Nozaki thinks. "Well, I rather liked Tamaki and Haruhi's dynamic. They looked quite good together. And it seems Tamaki likes Haruhi a lot. Sure are eccentric though. Wonder why Haruhi has the tendency to crossdress as a girl?" 

Sakura wishes she didn't hear him correctly, but this was completely in character for Nozaki. She sighs. "Let's go home and work on your manga, Nozaki." 

Another day of shenanigans for the Nozaki gang and Ouran Academy draws to a close. Until we meet again. 


End file.
